Never Felt Anything
by The Infamous Salem-chan
Summary: This is a story about 15 year old Kinu Nagase who's mother was a soul reaper. Kinu herself isn't one though, but combats Hollows anyway. And when she finds out Ichigo's a Soul Reaper, what'll happen then? ENJOY! DISCONTINUED
1. And So It All Began

Never Felt Anything

by: Salem-sama =D HIGH AND MIGHTY I TIS

_Author's note: Hi! MY FIRST PUBLISHED STORY!! YIPEE!! NO APPLAUSE PLEASE!! *cricket cricket*_

_o.o I wasn't being literal. Whatever. I kind of thought of this cause of a person I drew. I wish I could scan it, but I'm too lazy. Unfortunately, I won't make the next chapter for another few days so sorry! But if this story is hated, I'll just remove it. So...I dunno, I can't think of anything else to add._

_X3 PLEASE ENJOY!!! __**AND NO FLAMES!!!**_

* * *

_Sosuke Aizen was leading the small girl through a series of hallways in the Fourth Division building. The little blonde girl's hair barely touched her shoulder and had one bang between her eyes and another over her one eye. Her golden eyes were glassy and narrow. Sosuke was surprised to see her face so impassive as if she wasn't coming closer to her mother's lifeless corpse with each step. He finally stopped at a doorway and turned to the little girl._

_"This is where she is," he told her. _

_"Thank you very much, Captain Aizen," the little girl said without looking at him._

_"Before you go in, I was wondering if you could tell me your name. I never knew Sakura's daughter's name."_

_"Kinu Nagase," she said quickly."Goodbye Captain." She brushed past him. The little girl barely went past his knee, so Sosuke figured she couldn't be older than five. He stood at the doorway as Kinu walked towards her mother's body placed in the middle of the room. Captain Yamamoto stood just behind Sakura's body._

_Kinu didn't even shudder. No signs of emotion at all. No pain, sorrow, anger, or anything. She looked Captain Yamamoto in the eye and asked,"How did this happen, General Captain Yamamoto?"_

_"No one is sure."_

_"Pardon me sir, but isn't that impossible? The whole Soul Society is monitored night and day, every last inch, correct?" She was acting more like this was the murder of a stranger and she was a detective than her standing before the bloodied and ragged corpse of her dearly departed mother._

_"The camera's all went dead at the same time. Once they had started working again they saw her lying on the ground dead. I am very sorry ."_

_"There is no need to be, sir. I'm glad you informed me. Thank you, but I'll be returning to the Human world now. I can simply lie to everyone and say she fell in a river and they'll never find the remains." Kinu bowed to Captain Yamamoto and then to Captain Aizen and left for the gate to the Human World._

_

* * *

_

_Kinu found herself back in the world of humans, where she belonged. The gate always just let out somewhere in the air, so she had to learn to be cat-like. She landed lightly on her feet and walked the streets. It was so cold and dark, and the rain was pounding onto the pavement. Kinu didn't want to return home because she didn't want to see her mother's belongings waiting for her mother to return. She knew she never would. It was somewhere in the middle of July, so Kinu wasn't expected anywhere. She settled herself down in an alleyway and curled up in a ball. The cold rain felt good, it numbed her body. Her mind was numb too._

_Kinu didn't know how long she lay there, but she saw an orange-haired boy walking down the street with his mom. The boy looked at her in surprise and walked towards her. His mother called out, but he ignored her and bent down beside Kinu._

_"Are you okay? You shouldn't be just sitting here in the rain, or you'll get sick," he said. Kinu looked up at him and realized this boy went to her school. She couldn't put a name on him though she knew he could see spirits. She was snapped out of thought whenever he continued,"Why aren't you at your house with your parents?"_

_His mother came up behind him and stared at Kinu in shock. Kinu surveyed them both and knew she knew them both, so she decided she would tell them her fake story and see how it worked._

_"I'm Kinu Nagase. My daddy's been dead and my mommy fell into a river. I was trying to find someone to help her, but I must have collapsed." She got up and brushed of some dirt."I have to find the police," she stated and tried to run away, but the woman grabbed her arm._

_"Sweetie, how about you come to my house. We'll call the police there, I promise," she said. Kinu just nodded and pretended to be hopeful her mom was alive. Like a foolish young child._

_It killed her that her lie wasn't true._

_

* * *

_

I was walking to class. I slid open the door and was immediately tackled to the ground.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING, KINU-CHAN!!!!" Ryu yelled cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes."You know Ryu, it be more wonderful if you weren't on top of me. Can you get off?" Yeah, Ryu had always been the kind of weirdo to tackle you the minute you entered a room. Despite that, he was in some weird form a friend.

"WELL-" Suddenly there was no weight on me, and I looked up to see Ari had just sent Ryu flying across the room.

"Freaking psycho, I thought I told you to quit attacking Kinu and Narumi," Ari growled at Ryu."Do you need me to remind you again?" I sighed, got up, and brushed my skirt off. I sometimes forget how out of control Ryu could be. And other times I forget how protective Ari was. Ever since we first met, Ari had always been like a guard dog for me and Narumi. Narumi was the more vulnerable than me, so usually Ari was tackling people off of her instead. What joy, right?

"You seem happy this morning, Ari-kun," I yawned.

"Aren't you pissed you just got tackled by Ryu?"

"If I was pissed everytime he did that, I'd never be happy."

"How would that be different from you're everyday lifestyle?"

"Hardee-har-har. You're so hilarious Ari-kun." I walked over to my desk and sat down._ Man, I'm so tired I'd think I just came back from dead. Well, I guess helping the dead is halfway there. _I recalled last night there had been two Hollows. One was taken care of before I could reach it, which confused me. I had finished the Hollow on the other side of town in less than a minute, and then kicked into high gear to get to the other. Before I'd been halfway across town the Hollow's presence disappeared. My theory was a Soul Reaper must have taken care of it, but I had sensed something I didn't believe. Ichigo's spiritual pressure, which had always been unnaturally high, had sky rocketed to Soul Reaper level. _Maybe he...that's impossible though..._

"KINU!!" I had just realized my name had been yelled like four times by Narumi.

"Sorry Narumi, lost in thought. Morning, and what's up?" I asked, sorry I hadn't heard her. Narumi's like my little sister, and I always felt guilty if I did something wrong like not hear her.

"Where's Ichigo-kun? He's not here, and thought maybe you knew. You do live, like, right beside him after all."

I shrugged."I wouldn't know. I took a different path to school today. Mizuiro should know though." I got up and walked across the room to Mizuiro's desk with Narumi trailing right behind me. As I approached, I heard Mizuiro say something about a truck crashing into the wall. I felt like somebody just punched me in the gut. _Hollow...then it's my fault...no..._

"A TRUCK!?" Tatsuki yelled in disbelief."SO IS HE HURT!? OR MAYBE..."

"Alive," Ichigo said as he hit Tatsuki in the back of the head with his school bag as I stopped myself from sighing in relief. _Holy crap, I thought..._"Hate to disappoint you, but we all survived."

I scoffed."Jeez, Ichigo. Nice way to treat someone who was afraid you were dead. Least you can say is,'Thanks for the concern' or something."

"Glad to see your happy." I growled and thought, _What the hell is with everyone and commenting on how happy I look!!?? _I noticed something though. Ichigo's spiritual pressure was still different. My brain tried to piece it together, but couldn't. Then I turned to go back to my desk, but saw a new student. _New student? Right now? _I thought in disbelief._Wait, that's...Rukia Kuchiki!? What the hell is a Soul Reaper doing-_then the puzzle solved itself. I pieced together the theory I had. Rukia must have come to defend Karakura town and came upon the Hollow she had tried to get to. Somehow Ichigo must have gotten tangled up, and Rukia must have had to transferred her powers to him because she was too wounded to fight or something. I figured there must be tiny details missing, but I remembered I was still as imperfect as any human. As the day went on, I tried to piece together every bit of my imperfect theory, completely ignoring everything in the process. I'm a perfectionist, what can I say? Notes from Narumi and Ryu were thrown at me like twenty billion times, or at least it seemed so. _I wonder..._

"What's wrong?" I heard a voice disrupting my thoughts. I turned to see Narumi."Kinu-chan, you're so lost in thought, and you haven't touched your food. You even ignored Ari-kun." She pointed towards him."I think he's mad now." Narumi, Ari, Ryu, and I were all up on the roof having lunch. Usually someone else got to the roof first, but for once we got it.

I rolled my eyes."How horrid of me. I should be arrested," I spat in his direction."Sorry Narumi, I'm just...I dunno, out of it."

"Or..." Narumi, Ari, and I turned to Ryu.

"Or what, genius?" Ari asked. I took a sip of my juice thinking, _This oughta' be good._

"OR KINU-CHAN IS IN LOVE!!!!" Ryu proclaimed as loud as he possibly could. I spit out my juice while Narumi and Ari stared at me.

"You-have-problems-Ryu," I said through clenched teeth."See-your-therapist." Ari and Narumi were staring at me. _Do they think he's right!?_

Ryu pointed at me."MY THEORY IS RIGHT ON THE SPOT! NOT THAT I DOUBTED IT AT ALL, BUT-"

"QUIT YELLING!" I screamed and kicked Ryu right up the chin."Who the heck would I love, you moron."

Narumi pulled out a list and put on glasses."I've thought this over many times, and I've come up with fifty possibilities. Daniel Radcliffe included." I gave her the "What the hell?" look thinking, _Daniel Radcliffe? Isn't that like Harry Potter's actor? Isn't he gay?_

Ari sighed and asked,"I knew you two would go off the deep end sooner or later. Kinu loving someone is as impossible as sugar-free soda that tastes good or the Moon being made of cheese. Her eyes say it all. 'I hate the world and everyone in it.'"

"You're on the list too, Ari-kun. Don't be jealous," Narumi reassured with a goofy smile. Ryu started frantically reading the list while Ari had a look on his face as in 'She's gone off the deep-end.' _Mission: Ignore pyscho friends. Mission failed._ Just then I felt a Hollow's presence. _No, not now! _I yelled inside my head, hoping my face didn't give away my sudden shock. Jeez, Hollows just loved to show up at the worst times. I hated this. Unfortunately I couldn't just disappear at lunch, so I'd just have to pray Ichigo saved the day.

"Kinu!" Ari yelled. I screamed as I fell over since I had totally been spaced out.

"Ow..." I muttered, then yelled,"WHAT!?"

Ryu yelled,"YOU KNOW WHAT!? WHO'S THE MYSTERY GUY AND WHAT'S HE GOT THAT I DON'T!?" Then he gasped."MAYBE SHE HAS HOOKED UP WITH DANIEL! IF SO, I'M DOOOOOOMED!!" He began to cry and started muttering to himself about defeat. Narumi patted his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

I finally snapped."HOW THE HELL DID THIS CONVERSATION EVEN START!?"

"TRYING TO STOP IT FROM GOING ON!" Narumi yelled happily."OH MY GOSH, I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS! CONGRATS KINU-CHAN!" Narumi hugged me so tight I thought maybe she was trying to kill me.

"I give up," I sighed in defeat."Believe whatever you want, but I have no boyfriend." I spotted something lying on the pavement. It was Ichigo's body, lying there like somebody had knocked him out cold."ICHIGO!"

Ryu jumped up and pointed at me,"IT'S ICHIGO! I KNEW IT!"

"NO YOU MORON, ICHIGO'S PASSED OUT!" I yelled as I headed for the side of the building. I grabbed a pipe and began my descent. _Like James Bond or something. With the Mission Impossible theme in the background. Oh yeah...oops my thoughts are drifting again._

Ari yelled,"What are you doing!?"

"Getting to the ground!"

"There's a thing called stairs!!" he yelled, but by that time I had slid as close to the ground as I could and jumped down. I could still hear Ari trying to stop Narumi from trying to slide down the pipe too while I ran toward Ichigo. I knew his soul must be combating the Hollow right now, but I pretended to be confused.

Suddenly I heard someone yell,"TEACHER!! STRAWBERRY PASSED OUT!!"

And that day I comprehended my life was going to turn around.

_Jeez, again?_

* * *

June 16th, Nighttime:

I was lying on Narumi's bed half-listening to the story she was telling me. The other half of me was monitoring Ichigo's spiritual pressure to make sure the Hollow he was facing hadn't killed him yet. The fight was lasting too long for comfort, and I knew what Hollow he was facing. It was the same that had killed his mother.

"Kinu-chan...you look really sad," Narumi said, inspecting me."Is my story depressing?"

"Sorry, its just...today's the day Ichigo's mom died six years ago. ," I said, staring out at the rain.

"Oh yeah, I felt really bad for him. What happened exactly?"

"I don't know the details really, but I know Ichigo looked for her along the river for a few days." The rain wasn't heavy. It would've been more soothing if it didn't bring back such horrible memories.

_Kinu...listen to me, Kinu..._

There was suddenly a voice in my head. It was almost like my own, but more venomous and evil. I felt a chill run down my spine.

_I'll be the death of you, Kinu Nagase. You and your friends..._

_What the hell!? What the hell are you and how the fuck did you get in my head!? Get out! And don't you dare threaten my friends!_

_Goodbye for now, Kinu...See you later..._

"Kinu-chan, you look like you just saw a ghost? Are you sick?"

I swallowed."Yeah, I think I'm sick. Can we just get some ice cream please?"

"Ooooo! That sounds good!" Narumi said as she led me down the stairs and started to blabber about ice cream toppings. I tried to forget that voice, but how could I?

* * *

Ichigo walked into school the day after fighting the Hollow. _Crap, all the wounds I got from Grand Fisher still hurt like hell. Damn. _He was about to sit down when somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh Narumi," Ichigo said."What's up?"

"Ichigo, where's Kinu?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Well she lives beside you. I was just wondering," Narumi said, then looked at her feet."I'm worried. She was really pale whenever she left my house yesterday. I told myself she was right and she was just sick, but I think something is wrong."

"WHAT!!??" Ryu yelled."WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SWEET KINU-CHAN!!??"

Ari walked behind him and smacked the back of his head."Shuddup, you moron. I'm sure Kinu's fine," he lied. He was actually pretty worried. Kinu came to school no matter how sick she was.

Ichigo sighed."Don't worry about it Narumi," Ichigo said."I'm positive she's just sick, that's all." He looked at Rukia, seeing what she thought about this. Rukia gave him a look that meant "This can't be good."

* * *

I laid on my bed, gripping the edges tight and holding my eyes shut. I hadn't gone to school or called anyone telling them I was sick once I knew they were all home. Maybe I should've, but I couldn't move. _Go away, go away, go away..._ I wished to the voice.

_Now now, Dearest Kinu. Why do you want me gone? The fun hasn't even begun yet._

_Whatever you have planned won't happen while I'm in control._

_We'll just have to fix that won't we?_

_DON'T YOU DARE-!!_

**MWHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!!! X3 THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**


	2. Control

Control

_Author's note: Well...I'm bored and decided to make it. I was originally going to make it on Tuesday, but I decided against that cause I'm kind of bored. As stated at the beginning of this note._

_I might be turning into a Coke addict...TOO LATE!! X3 THANK THE HEAVENS FOR SODA!! Otherwise my late night doing whatever the hell I feel like would be next to impossible. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"PLEASE NO!" The desperate screams of another spirit rang in my ears. This odd kind of joy flooded me when they begged for their lives. It was pathetic.

"You're already dead," I stated with a big grin."Not like you've got much to lose lady. Buh-bye!" One last scream and silence. All of this amusement was making me hungry. Maybe I'd go kill the owner of a restaurant and raid for food. Sounded good. As I was walking away, I stepped in

a puddle. I looked down and saw my crimson eyes looking back at me. The pale skin was easy to see against the clear water. The girl really did take care of herself. I couldn't have asked to have landed in a better body. _Now if she had a little more chest, I'd be luckier. Oh well, I guess I can't expect everything to just come to me._

Blood seeped into the puddle, but I could still see my reflection clearly enough. My dress was black and blue, so it was really easy to see against the blood. Somehow there wasn't blood on it. Lucky me. I noticed I had some blood in my hair. _It's a spirit's blood, so not like anyone will notice. But just cause it's kind of annoying... _I ran my fingers through her hair. It was soft, and the blood came out more easily because it was starting to drizzle. Blonde hair and blood don't mix, which I found slightly amusing cause they sound so alike.

"So now I can go run around town," I said to myself."After all...you'll have to do the damage control. Won't you, ? Or maybe I'll save you the trouble and keep this pretty body of yours, hm?"

* * *

"Come on, I think you're being paranoid, Rukia," Ichigo complained as he was jumping through town."Your weird pager thingy didn't give you any Hollow reports, so it's not like Kinu could have been mixed up with one. What else could it be?"

Rukia scoffed."I told you that being paranoid is a good thing. Better safe than sorry."

"I'm sorry I ever let you talk me into coming out here..." Ichigo mumbled. He knew Kinu wasn't mixed up with Hollows and Soul Reapers. There was just no way...

"Ichigo! Look!" Rukia yelled and pointed to the ground. There was a a spirit covered with blood probably just clinging to life/death by a thread."Now what does that tell you?"

"I dunno, a Hollow that your pager didn't pick up?" Ichigo guessed as he landed on the ground. He still wasn't convinced.

Rukia ran over to the spirit and asked,"Ma'am, what happened? Can you speak?"

The spirit was panting heavily and grabbed onto Rukia's arm for support."She was...heartless. That grin...I'll never forget her face." Rukia looked at Ichigo with the 'Told you so' face, but Ichigo wasn't going down without a fight.

"Can you tell exactly what she looked like?" he asked.

"Blonde hair, one bang covering one eye...and another in the middle, around five foot, pale skin, and blood red eyes," she recalled shakily. Rukia scowled at Ichigo. Ichigo rolled his eyes and touched the one end of his sword to the woman's forehead.

Once she was gone, Ichigo looked at Rukia."That's definitely Kinu, but why? What happened? And why did she have red eyes?"

"It's possible there's a spirit controlling her somehow, but I'm not sure how a spirit could. A Hollow may also have that ability, I've seen it happen before..." She paused."Come on, we need to hurry. Before Kinu causes more damage. Too Karakura and herself."

Ichigo swallowed."Alright."

* * *

Have you ever been trapped inside your own mind?

No, I do NOT mean in that weird 'I'm-a-high-hippie-on-a-ton-of-drugs' way, I mean in the literal 'Oh-fuck-I've-been-trapped-inside-my-own-mind-by-an-evil-spirit-who's-using-my-fucking-body' way. No one? Just me? Jeez, I thought there'd be dozens of you.

Well, I'll tell you about being trapped inside your own mind. IT IS, IN FACT, THE MOST BORING THING EVER IN ALL THE FREAKING UNIVERSE!! Surrounding me was black nothingness. Empty headed takes on a whole new meaning here. And I'm smart.

Being serious, I was literally stuck in my mind. I tried everything to get out. Screaming, kicking the walls, blasting through the walls with kidou and my own powers, screaming some more...the works. Not a dent, scratch, or even a yell from said evil spirit to quiet down. So I have now resolved to sitting and trying to think.

"That bitch," I grumbled."She didn't even tell me her name. Don't evil spirits have names? And how long has she been in here? I almost feel bad for her...you know if she hadn't have HI-JACKED MY FUCKING BODY!!" This situation sucked. Big time. I couldn't even find out what she was doing in here. I was cut off completely from the outside world. Hell, she could just use my body until it ages and is unusable. Then she could unpossess it and fly out while I die a swift death of old age. You know, if I haven't already died of boredom inside my head.

Then a horrid possibilty reared it's ugly head. If Ichigo was a Soul Reaper, then he'd have to deal with whatever the hell was controlling me. Meaning I could be the death of him.

_Well that's just fucking wonderful..._

_

* * *

_

"Do you like the food?"

I nodded to the chef, my mouth full of steaming hot rice and curry. I'd walked into the restaurant with the intent to kill and take some food, but the guy had no customers. His life was hell enough without me sending him there, so I decided against the 'Kill-and-Take' strategy. Plus his food rocked my taste buds. This guy had some serious skill in cooking. I had never tasted this great of food.

"Well I'm glad. Not many people eat here, as you can see." The chef walked back to the kitchen and began sharpening his knife. He was a little portly with gray hair and a beard. He was shorter than me which I found kind of amusing. Funny, even.

"I can't see why anyone wouldn't want to eat here. You're cooking is astounding. I've never eaten better in my life." Trust me, that's been a long~~ time.

"Thank you. Warms my heart to see someone enjoying my food," he said with a kind smile. I smiled back. _Oh crap! You're turning soft. Look at yourself, Eri. Your smiling whenever you're NOT killing someone. Don't go soft._

I stood up."It's getting late. Can I take this with me?"

"Best I've got is one of 'em Chinese food boxes. Not used, I promise."

"Works for me."

I took the food, thanked the man, left the money, and started to walk again. I scooped food into my mouth on the way. _I can't believe myself, I should've killed him. But noooooooo. You're losing it, Eri. How could you do that? Ugh, for the love of-_

"Looks like we found you."

I turned around to see Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo had spoken in this cocky annoying tone. I had another bite of the rice and curry and scoffed,"Took you long enough. So, what's up? Moon's pretty isn't it?"

"Oh, cut the crap," Rukia growled."We know you nearly killed that defenseless spirit. I bet you killed someone to get that food too."

"Jeez, she was so annoying. 'Are you an Angel? Can you help me?' I wanted to puke. I'm no fucking Angel, dammit. And this food is paid for, thank you very much." Gosh, they were so judgemental. Unfortunately, there is the tiniest spot of good in me. I needed to fix that after I took care of these guys.

"What kind of sick and twisted spirit are you? And why the hell did you take over Kinu?" I looked over at Ichigo. This boy cut to the heart of the matter pretty quick, I had to say. I expected about another five minutes of pure crap.

"What kind? I'm not really sure how to answer that for you. But I will tell you how I got slammed into your friends body. Once upon a time-NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! Now that that's out of the way..." I appeared a few feet behind him. Blood was seeping from a cut across his arm."Let's play a game, . The rules are simple: Kill or be killed. Prizes: Seeing the other dead. Sound good enough for you? Oh, but wait! I've done something quiet unfair. You can't win because if you kill me, you're little friend will die. How horrid of me!" Ichigo scowled at me. He knew I'd already won. What can I say? I'm just too smart for my own good.

Suddenly pain erupted in the back of my head. Like someone had shoved a sword into it. I fell to the ground, on my knees screaming.

"Huh..?" Ichigo mumbled in disbelief.

* * *

I'd found a way.

Somehow, someway, I'd broken through. I was losing my grip, losing the fight. But I only needed a few seconds on the outside. My vision was blurry, but I could see a blur of orange. _Thank heaven for his bright orange hair..._ I thought. That way I knew Ichigo was standing nearby, and I knew was talking to him.

"ICHIGO!" I yelled. Luckily my voice was different from that bitch's so he could tell it was me. That and the fact I was on my knees, holding my head, and panting out my words. Yeah...big give-aways."Please...I don't care how bad you have to cut me up, stop her. She'll just kill...everyone. Stop her! By the way...sorry I didn't tell Narumi or anyone that I was "sick". I must have made her worry like always. I guess I don't think enough, do I?" I shook my head at my stupidity."But that's besides the point. Just stop her, and don't get killed? Got that Strawberry? Good luck..." The blurs of the world grew back into the darkness of my mind. At least I had done that much.

"Now to wait..." I looked around at the walls."Freak, I'm going to die in here. Waiting...it'll be the death of me."

* * *

Ichigo should have figured. Kinu always was so stubborn. And she'd found some way to get on the outside. Even if only for a few seconds.

Rukia was shocked. A mere human had broken through this evil spirit's grip on her. Scratch that. Rukia knew, beyond a doubt, she wasn't simply some human. But despite the fact she'd broken through and begged Ichigo to stop Eri even if it meant killing her, Rukia knew that Ichigo would only use that as a last resort. His plan A...well Rukia didn't know. She'd just have to watch.

Kinu's body staggered up again."You're friend sure is stubborn, . No matter, the game begins no-"

"Wait." The spirit turned her head to look at Rukia."I'd like to know your name."

"Huh? Name? Well, I'm so glad I'm important enough to have been asked. My name is Eri. As I was saying-" Ichigo charged at her with his zanpaktou, but she stopped it with the top of her forearm."start." _How the hell!? _Ichigo thought as he jumped back. Eri had swung her arm right where his neck had been. She'd used spiritual energy, condensed it around her arm, and used her arm as some kind of sword. Eri grinned at Ichigo.

"Something wrong? This is my simplest trick." Eri clashed her right arm with his sword."There's plenty to come, I promise." Ichigo sliced her shoulder, and Kinu sliced across him arm. They kept cutting each other every opening. Rukia stood back and watched, but saw this wasn't going to get much of anywhere. Eri flipped back from a cut across her nose and landed on her feet.

Suddenly she wasn't there. Ichigo scanned for where she was."ICHIGO! ABOVE!" Ichigo looked up, but too late. Eri kicked him right on the head, forcing his head down.

She put the sides of her hands together and yelled,"HADOU 33: SOUKATSUI! WAY OF DESTRUCTION!" A huge ball of spiritual energy came flying at Ichigo, but he dodged by jumping to the side. The ball gouged a line into the ground, and exploded once it hit a building. Ichigo charged at her again and cut across her stomach. Eri cringed, but took her arm and was about to shove it right into Ichigo's throat."GAME OVER, SOUL REAPER!! DIE!!" A hand caught Eri's throat and jerked her back."WHAT THE-!?" Eri swallowed and looked at the girl behind her. Ichigo eyes were wide. He'd been an inch from death.

She looked exactly like Eri and Kinu except with light blue eyes was floating behind Eri. She was wearing white kimono with a black bow and some black lining. Her expression was cold but not angry.

"Eri," she said in a commanding tone."You're correct. This game is over. You know you've just broken a rule. Now you're coming with me."

"No way, Kazuno! I'm not going back inside this girl's damned-"

Kazuno gripped Eri's neck harder."You will listen to me Eri, and you'll listen well. Remember, if I wanted to I could eradicate you without blinking. Don't you ever forget that." Eri got a look of pure terror on her face. Her eyes narrowed, but she seemed to surrender. Kazuno was still about an inch off the ground, but she walked over to Ichigo.

Ichigo flinched, but she smiled."Very sorry for Eri's behavior, . She can be so out of hand sometimes. Don't worry, she's actually a real softy." Eri was about to retort, but Kazuno cut her off."You see, we are spirits that have existed for so long I've lost count. We're a package deal, so wherever I go, she goes. And vice versa. We inhabited 's body whenever she was little, so that way whenever she went to the Soul Society she could defend herself. Just in case, you know? So we didn't invade just recently. I am Miss Kinu's tenshi, or Angel. Kazuno. And Eri is Miss Kinu's akuma, or Devil. We've never told Kinu we were inside, but we're not the source of her power. We're simply two thirds of a whole. I'd explain more, but there's no need. Whenever you need me to, I'll explain later."

"Plus he probably already absorbed to much for his berry head to handle," Eri scoffed, arms crossed.

Ichigo growled,"What was that!?"

Kazuno sighed and asked,"Can you two stop fighting, please?"

"Wait. If you're stuck to Eri like glue, why'd you just show up now?"

Kazuno smiled in a pained way."Eri likes to pull trickery. She used a spell of mine to render me completely useless and invisible to Kinu for a limited time. It was truly supposed to be longer, but Eri isn't the best at spells."

Eri hissed,"Shut the hell up, Kazuno."

Ichigo laughed and pointed at Eri. Kazuno walked back over and turned to Ichigo and Rukia,"Bye for now! See you soon! Oh, and one last thing. Kinu has known that you were a Soul Reaper. She knows everything. Sometimes I think the girl's to smart for her own good." She floated back into Kinu's body.

"This is far from over, Ichigo," Eri said."Cross my heart." Her eyes faded from red to gold, which Ichigo figured meant Kinu was in control again.

_Time for major questioning, _Ichigo thought.

* * *

"Oh hell, my head..." I mumbled while holding her head. I looked up to see Ichigo and Rukia both scowling at me."Hi there guys! Wow...um...where am I?"

"Oh shut up," Ichigo said."You've got some explaining to do."

I sighed."Of course I couldn't hide it from you of all people, Ichigo. Jeez, you're sooooo smart. After being a Soul Reaper for this long, you'd think you'd be able to recognize others with high spiritual pressure. I've known ever since you got your powers. I know Rukia's true identity." Ichigo's eyes got a little wider."I've known that you were able to see ghosts ever since I met you. Your turn!"

"Uh...wait, how do you know about Rukia?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF-JEEZ, YOU'RE SO THICK!!' I yelled."A) How else would you have obtained your power, and B) Did Kazuno not say I've been to the Soul Society before?" I looked to see if this was getting through his thick skull. So far, little progress.

"Wait..." Ichigo and I turned to Rukia,"if you're Kinu Nagase....SAKURA NAGASE'S DAUGHTER!?"

I smiled."It's been so long since I've heard that name. Yes, I'm Sakura Nagase's daughter. Hm, that makes me wonder who is third seat of Fifth Squad is now. Not like it has anything to do with this."

"So you defeated that other Hollow the night Ichigo's house was attacked," Rukia said. Not a question, a statement.

"Correct. And any other Hollows Ichigo hasn't reached. Those were probably me." I wouldn't say exactly because I knew about the Quincy. But I'd let Ichigo find that out for himself."So listen up, Ichigo. I'll defeat the Hollows I find, and you the same. I can help you if necessary. Other than that, I'm regular old Kinu Nagase. And you're both just Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Deal?" I stuck out my hand.

Ichigo scowled."Deal," he said and shook my hand.

I smiled."Now that that's settled, I'll see you both around. Just Ichigo and just Rukia." I turned but fell over. There was a pool of blood below me."Oops, I'm bleeding," I said casually while sitting up.

"OOPS!?" Ichigo yelled."YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT!? YOU FIND OUT YOU'RE LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD AND ALL YOU SAY IS 'OOPS'!? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"Evidently...my problem is that I'm losing blood by the second..." I said, beginning to breathe hard. That cut in the stomach was pretty deep which wasn't a good thing. Just made me bleed faster. Rukia cracked her knuckles and healed both of them.

Once she was done, Kinu turned, waved good-bye, and began running back home. She was ready to sleep for a few hours, days, weeks, maybe months...

* * *

**YAY!!! SECOND CHAPTER FINISHED!! =3 I was working on it last night, and it originally was going to be super short. BUT~~~ I DECIDED AGAINST IT!! Enjoy, blah blah blah, third chapter will be out whenever I feel like it. BYE BYE!!**


	3. What else do I expect?

_Author's note: I SHALL BE WRITING MORE NOW CAUSE SUMMER HAS BEGUN FOR YOUR DEAREST SALEM-CHAN!! WOOOOO!!! I shall actually be attempting some mush in this chapter..._O.O_ GASP!! I KNOW, THIS IS INSANELY SURREAL!!_

_Also sorry this took awhile, but I was actually stuck on what to do for this chapter. I can't make a decision for my life..._

=3_ On another note, I love~~~ The Penguins of Madagascar (one of many stupid cartoons on Nick). Yeah, I still watch stupid cartoons and eat sugary cereal. _=P _Get over it. Either way, the show is just too awesome! And penguins aren't even my favorite animal! X3 YAY! No flames, enjoy, blah blah, other crap..._=D_ CHEESE!_

_

* * *

_

Today I was feeling a lot better. Totally recovered from yesterday, and it only took a good twelve hours of sleep. I was walking around town for no apparent reason, still in my school uniform because I was too lazy to change into something else. Maybe I'd buy a drink and head back home. It was really late, and I was the only one outside. The cool night breeze felt good. I guess being alive right now felt pretty freaking good.

Of course, I didn't blame Ichigo or Rukia for nearly dying. I only blamed myself. How could I have been pushed back into my mind by a spirit. Shouldn't I be stronger than them? If I can't even face a mere spirit, then how the hell would I ever be able to protect my friends? How would I manage to be more than just a burden? _Ichigo..._

The night breeze turned into a gust just like that. The wind was so strong I couldn't see worth shit. My body was going numb and there was a flash of light behind me. The cry of a Hollow, and then silence. I turned to see the Hollow directly behind me vanishing. _How the hell didn't I see that...am I losing it?_

"You should be more careful Miss Nagase." I gasped aloud and turned to see Uryuu.

"Ugh, Uryuu! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled at him. He just pushed up his glasses and light reflected of them. Uryuu and I had already made a truce. He hated Soul Reapers, and I didn't care for them at all. He was actually a nice guy. Just too stiff.

"You're welcome."

I just did my signature scowl."Thanks Uryuu." I couldn't believe it. There had been a Hollow about to kill me, and I hadn't even noticed until it was gone. _Nice job, Kinu. You had to be saved. AGAIN!_

"What were you so lost in thought about?" he asked. He wasn't being a cold-and-logic, but actually curious.

"Why were you out so late?" I countered, crossing my arms. I absolutely did NOT want to tell him. It was too embarrassing to say to the air, better yet Uryuu. No way in hell he'd get it out of me.

"I could ask you the same thing." _Dammit!_

"Fine. I was buying a drink. Happy?"

"You still haven't answered my first question."

I groaned."Fine. I was thinking about..." Good excuse in said situation? _Oh dearest spirits in my head, you want to be useful?_

_Think of your own damn excuses, Kinu! _That was Eri, if you hadn't guessed.

_Sorry, but this isn't my forte Miss Kinu,_ Kazuno said apologetically. At least she was being kind. Let me tell you, in the day that those two were in my head I had found out quite a few important things. One of them is that Kazuno isn't has cold-hearted as she seemed whenever she stopped Eri from killing Ichigo. She was actually so sweet and kind it was surprising she was another side of me. And Eri was such a bitch like all Hell's fury encased in one thousand-some year old spirit. The funniest part is that Kazuno could kick Eri's ass if she wanted, but instead she lets Eri be above her. Until she gets pissed off that is. Then she's as so heartless and logic, the devil himself would take a look at her and say,"You're just plain mean."

Yeah, it's that bad.

"Kinu?" I snapped my head up and turned to Uryuu.

"Huh! Oh sorry Uryuu. Lost in thought again," I apologized.

"Trying to think of a good excuse?" I groaned and rolled my eyes. _How the hell does he nail stuff like that so damn well?_

"And if I was?" He just looked at me for a second and turned.

"Goodnight Miss Nagase."

"Night Uryuu," I said, smiling as I turned away. Sometimes I wondered about that boy. Oh well, better prepare for tomorrow. Something told me it was going to be hell...

Oh yipee.

* * *

"BOHAHAHAHA!!"

I stared at Narumi and Ryu for a few seconds, and finally managed to say,"The hell?"

"HUH!? KINU-CHAN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS!?" Ryu asked as if I didn't know about breathing or something important like that.

I blinked."Do I need to?"

Ari sighed and got up."It's that new freakzoid's show. You know, Don Kanonji? Some weirdo hokey spiritualist who helps ghosts pass on and all that shit."

"Noooo!" Narumi corrected."Don Kanonji isn't a hokey spiritualist. He really does help ghosts pass on. His show is called 'Spontaneous Trips To Spiritual Hot Spots' or 'Spontaneous Trips' for short. AND HE'S COMING TO KARAKURA NEXT WEDNESDAY!!" She was jumping up and down, and I'd estimate half the boys in our freaking class were staring. Ari turned(probably glaring) and immediately said perverts looked away.

"CORRECT! AND YOU TWO ARE COMING AS WELL!!" Ryu proclaimed, evidently forgetting who I am. I stomped him to the ground.

"And I have no say in the matter?" He said something but was muffled by the ground."Was that a 'Oh yes Kinu-chan. You do.' Well then I say HELL NO!"

Ryu lifted his head."KINU-CHAN!! PLEASE~!!!"

"No."

"C'MON!"

"N-O! NO!"

"WHY NOT!?"

"BECAUSE I SAID NO DAMMIT!!" I yelled, smashing his head into the floor."WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" This was pissing me off to no end. I didn't want to waste my Wednesday watching some hokey spiritualist 'cleanse' a spirit live.

"Please~~~ Kinu-chan!" I turned to see Narumi but immediately regretted it. _Dammit, her five star puppy face! _I groaned, crossed my arms, and thought for a second.

"Fine." Ari, Narumi, and Ryu all stared at me.

"Huh?" Ari asked in disbelief.

"I'll go. Only one condition." Ari gave me a puzzled look. I went up to him and grabbed him by the collar, bringing him to eye level."I get dragged to hell, you're coming too. Got that, Ari?"

He smirked."Whatever you say, Kinu-sama," he mocked. I just growled at him."Down girl." I was going to kick that boy's ass from here to next week if he didn't stop smirking at me. Damn him.

Narumi grinned."Now we just have to convince Haruka!" I stared at her."Huh? What Kinu-chan?"

"Sorry, but I didn't know you talked to Haruka."

"Oh, I never have actually. I've tried, but no success. Now is the perfect time to try and get her to talk." I sighed. That's Narumi for you. Trying to perform Mission Impossible and get the most silent people in the world to talk. Next thing you know, the girl's gonna try to get Ichigo to stop scowling. Mission Impossible times ten.

Haruka was literally the most silent person in our class. She only talked when she answered questions, arrived exactly when needed, left exactly when allowed, never ate lunch with anyone...almost like a machine. Kind of depressing, really. She's never told anyone her last name either. The teacher doesn't even say it on roll call. I've always wondered why. Maybe one of her relatives is a gay porn star or something, and she asked the teacher never to say her last name...

"HARUKA!!" Narumi called across the room, breaking my trail of thought. She ran over and sat in the empty desk beside Haruka."I was wondering if you wanted to come to that 'Spontaneous Trips' live show with me and some friends, Haruka-chan! Would you please?"

Haruka looked at her questioningly. The girl had black hair tied back in a ponytail that reached a little past her shoulders, midnight blue eyes, normal skin, and was a little shorter than Narumi. Then a miracle happened. Somehow, someway, Haruka spoke."You mean that live show starring Don Kanon-"

"YOU SPOKE!!" Haruka turned and Narumi looked up to see Keigo pointing with this look of terror on his face."IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! HARUKA CAN SPEAK!!" Of course Keigo just HAD to pounce on the girl once she talked. What else did I expect, huh?

"Of course she can speak, Keigo. Now how you learned to speak is still a mystery," I countered snidely, and he turned his head towards me.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL!!??" he moaned pitifully."WHY HATH I BEEN REGARDED AS A MERE ANNOYANCE!?"

"Maybe because you do that," Ichigo said, hitting Keigo upside the head."Give the girl some breathing room." Haruka looked from Ichigo, to Keigo, to Narumi, and then stared at me. _What's with the look? _I asked myself. She was looking at me like she was freaking analyzing me or something. I had to admit, it was pretty freaky.

"Sure, I'll go," she said, looking back at Narumi."I've heard about this 'Don Kanonji' person, and I was curious what he was. Sounds fun." _Poor girl _I thought as Narumi nearly choked her by hugging her while jumping up and down saying 'Thank you' over and over. _She's gonna have to learn the hard way how hyperactive Narumi is._

I got up and tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. He turned and said,"Hey Kinu. What's up?"

"Are you going to that live Don Kanonji thing?"

"Hopefully not," he replied with his signature scowl.

I smirk."You know Ichigo, my bet is you get dragged in by your family somehow."

'Hell, you're probably right." I just smiled at him. Poor boy.

Poor everyone.

* * *

"Why the hell are we here so freaking early!?"

I was yelling at Ryu, who was unsuccessfully cowering behind a street lamp. He yelled,"We're not early! There's a bunch of people here!" I groaned. It was 7:30 PM. We had a fucking half an hour to kill before the show, and I was pissed as hell. I said I agreed, but I never fucking agreed to showing up early. Damn Ryu. Plus I didn't wanna be here long. I'd worn a dress and the breeze was freezing my ass.

Haruka was looking at us without showing any signs of emotion. Just watching us. She sighed and said,"Be glad, Kinu. Ryu could've forced us out here at 6:00." She was wearing skin-tight black capris, a baggy blue jacket, and a white shirt underneath that."Sides, I think it's not that cold. You could've worn pants if you were cold." I grimaced at her. Freaking psycho ESP chick.

"That's true," Narumi said."I wanted us to meet then too, but Ari said that I was getting a bit too excited."

"You're wearing a skirt and no effing jacket, so I don't see how you're not cold. Jeez, maybe there's a freezer inside me."

"No, it's that heart of ice freezing you from the inside out," Ari said, grinning at me. I gave him the glare that said 'You're so pushing it, Ari.' He's got his own special crossing-the-fucking-line glare. How lucky he is, eh? Dammit, why was he pissing me off so much lately? Seems like the whole world decided 'TIME TO ANNOY KINU NAGASE!!' _If this someone mixes with Hollows, I'll scream _I promised myself in my head. Cursing the world, I looked over and saw Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, Ishhin, and-you guessed it folks-Ichigo. Keigo and Mizuiro were annoying poor Ichigo while he growled something at them. Probably very violent. Then Orihime talked to him for a second then he disappeared into the crowd with Rukia trailing behind him. _Maybe they'll know if this guy is actually cleansing a spirit..._

"MY DEAREST KINU-CHAN, WHY SO DOWN!?" Ryu yelled and-yes-tackled me to the ground.

"I dunno Ryu...MAYBE CAUSE YOU FREAKING TACKLED ME YOU DAMN BASTARD!!" I screamed, socking him right in the gut. He went freaking flying into a bunch of guys, and they were asking him stuff like 'WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?' and 'WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH!' Morons, there wasn't anything happening yet. Not that I could see, anyway. All I knew was the TV people were setting up, and Don whatever was probably getting make-up or something. Haruka was staring with interest, Narumi was trying to calm the guys down, and Ari was making his way over(probably to kick some ass). They wouldn't mind if I disappeared for a few minutes.

Silently I snuck up behind Ichigo and Rukia. One, two, and-"BOO!"

"AGH! FOR THE LOVE OF-KINU! WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo yelled and Rukia just stared at me. I was laughing my ass off.

"NICE REACTION, ICHIGO!!" I laughed out. I calmed down and Ichigo was giving me the 'What the hell?" face and Rukia looked dumbfounded."Not what I came over here for, though. I was curious if this guy was a complete hoax or if there's actually a spirit here."

"Perfect timing then. I just asked that," Ichigo explained. _Well whaddaya know, hm?_

I'll cut to the chase for this certain part of the story(You all adore me, don't you?). Rukia gave us this explanation I already knew, and then-of freaking course-the Jibaku spirit decides to freaking scream like a banshee times ten. Ten billion maybe. Then started ranting like a bitch on PMS. Maybe as bad as a pregnant woman who didn't get their Frap-however the hell you spell that drink. I blocked it out, but it was something about him not inheriting the hospital. Somehow during all of this, I got dragged deep into the crowd. _Oops _I thought, looking around for someone I knew. Then again, they'd probably just blab my ear off and get pissed cause I wasn't listening. There was a bunch of people chattering around me, but they suddenly went silent. I realized they had started counting down to the show.

"-FOUR, THREE, TWO-"

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight's show-" Did I care? Nope. Not a bit. I was too concerned with other things. Like if anything was going to make the Jibaku Hollowify faster. That would be my freaking luck. Normally it wouldn't go Hollow for months, maybe years. Of course, anything around my life never used the word 'normal' or any form of said word. Sometimes I wonder if my life is some kind of TV show for a bunch of sadists or something...

Then the Jibaku screamed again. I wanted to make him shut the hell up, but I couldn't cause I wasn't invisible when battling evil or soon to be evil spirits. Damn, it made me wish I was a Soul Reaper. Checking to see what was making him scream, I realized that idiot Don Kanonji was sticking some weird stick into the hole in the Jibaku's chest."Hey! Relax baby! It'll only hurt for a moment! Then you'll pass on!" That moron was going to Hollowify him right now. As all these people watched, they'd all be in mortal freaking danger. Well folks, I promised myself something and I'm a girl of my word.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

**X3 I MADE THIS ALL IN ONE GO!! Except the first paragraph which I started a little after I published the 2nd chapter, but whatever. I took a go at finishing it to see if it sucked AND IT DIDN'T!! At least not by my standards. Anyone want to hand in their opinion? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Also I realize there was less seriousness towards the end but I cracked open a Coke. What do you expect? 83 Hope you liked and byez!! Btw, I noticed that there wasn't mush. Maybe next time...Fourth chapter before Hell freezes over!! MAYBE!!**


	4. Failed

_Author's note: I FELT LIKE DIVING RIGHT INTO THE FOURTH CHAPTER!! THAT'S RIGHT, MIND, WE'RE DIVING INTO THE ABYSS OF CREATIVITY FOR ROUND 2!! Mind: ..._-.- _I cannot tell you how much I loathe you..._

_WOO! I'M LOATHED!! _83 _Is that a good thing? Do I win? SOMEONE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS PLEASE!! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"DAMMIT!" I yelled oh so very loudly. People around me stared for a second, but I was dismissed as some kind of nuisance.

That moron was about to make this whole live whatever go to hell in a fucking handbasket. _Dammit all, why now!? Can't he do this during one of his non-live ones. That way only the people stupid enough to work around him get hurt. Well they probably get paid a good stack of cash..._

"OH KINU-CHAN!!" That was what I heard before slamming into the ground AGAIN! I snarled and glared at Ryu.

"Ryu...GET-THE HELL-OFF ME-NOW!" I yelled, kicking him a good two feet in the air before he went flying into the concrete ten feet away. I was too used to the routine by now. Get tackled, force off with violence, get up, brush self off, and then sigh about life. Voila! As Narumi went over to try and help Ryu, Ari walked right up to me and glared at me."What's with the look, Ari? Did I break a law or something?"

"Where'd you run off to? One minute I'm trying to save Ryu from death by obsessed fans, the next I have Narumi and Ryu up my ass asking me where you went." How wonderful for him. If he expects sympathy, he came to the wrong chick. Since I had to answer his question, I wondered if I should tell the truth. _Why Kinu! I'm appalled you'd lie to your friends! I would never EVER lie to anyone ever! _Mental note: Kick Eri's ass the first chance that comes. Damned sarcastic thousand year old bitch. So seemed lying was the best option here...

"She went off to ask Ichigo something I think. That's the direction she was going," Haruka said to Ari. He turned wildly around to look at her with this odd look on his face. He turned back an gave me a scowl.

"WHAT!? IF YOU WANT TO KEEP ME SO CLOSE BY, THEN BUY AN EFFING LEASH!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR-!!"

"AH-HAH! YOU DO LIKE ICHIGO!!" I spun one-eighty to see Narumi and Ryu proclaiming and pointing at me very 'AH-HAH!' like. I was so going to...

"THE HELL!? HOW DOES THAT EVEN IMPLY I-" The Jibaku/soon to be Hollow thanks to stupid effing spiritualist cried out and Don Kanonji was saying how it'd be quick and then he'd pass on. Sounded more like he was reassuring his murder victim to me. _Here comes the fun part_ I grumbled to myself, attempting to run away from everyone. There was three hands squeezing my right arm, and I looked back to see Narumi, Ryu, and Ari. Narumi was pouting, and Ryu and Ari was glaring. Haruka had no part of this, but was watching like she was analyzing it again. Joy.

"Where are you going?" they all asked at the same time, but with different tones. Narumi that concerned/sad tone, Ryu that wimpery tone, and Ari that strict-parent tone. I didn't have time to tell them, or they'd probably all die. Personally I like my friends who were originally living in my care to STAY that way. If I meet people when they're dead, then I don't have to worry about sending them to the first afterlife. Now the second..._oops, I'm trailing off again._

"I'm sorry," I apologized."Please forgive me." The wind whisped and I was on top of the building. I couldn't stop Don, but I sure as hell could stop the Hollow if and when it came up here. _It better...I'm getting bored..._ I thought and looked down to see Ichigo and Rukia being tackled by security. Aw, poor babies. Maybe I should've told them to leave this to me. I already figured the Hollow would appear up here. Not paying attention, I tripped while pacing and fell flat on my face. _Ow..._

Then I felt it. I heard that horrible scream like a thousand nails dragging on a chalkboard, felt the spiritual energy increase and condense, and used extremely colorful language to scold myself. _Don't just lay there like a worthless shit-head, Kinu! Get the fuck up!_

_That's exactly what I need. Wonderful moral support from you, Eri. Now shut the-_

Pain. There was a burning, stinging pain in my right arm which caused me to yell out."Your soul...seems...delicious. I neeeeeed it...delicious soul..." I'd zoned out, and the Hollow decided to take a sample chomp of me. I hated me so much right then I could not put it into words.

"So you wanna play 'Chomp-the-Kinu', eh bitch? Well bring it on!" I proclaimed rather loudly, praying no one heard me. I smacked the Hollow off and kicked it in the face. It tumbled back a few feet, regained its balance, and charged at me for round two. I started punching, blasting, and dodging unconsciously. What was Ichigo doing? Did he know I was up here? Maybe from the whole 'Chomp-the-Kinu' thing he did, but what was going on down there? Then something that I never expected to happen happened.

That damned Hollow took a bite at my leg and nearly ripped it clean off.

So to put it mildly, I was bleeding. To be blunt, I was loosing so much blood I could open a blood bank with it. _They'd just have to be O...dammit all! Concentrate you idiot! _Despite nearly dying of blood loss(For, what, the seventy-fifth time in my life?), I kept fighting that damned bitch. Unfortunately I couldn't carry on for that long. Everything was getting fuzzy and I was dizzy as hell.

_Ichigo...I'm sorry...don't die, alright?_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo was staring up at the roof, wondering how Kinu's fight was going.

He had heard her yell at the Hollow, but he couldn't hear any sounds of battle anymore. What had happened to Kinu? Dammit, she better not have died on him. Ichigo had already tried explaining to that stupid spiritualist that the thing up there was a Hollow, but he completely ignored him.

"COULD HE BE A DEMON COME TO AVENGE THE FALL OF THE OTHER SPIRIT!?" Kanonji yelled to try and explain what was going on to the crowd that was the Hollow's soon to be meal. Ichigo yelled at Kanonji to run, but he pushed Ichigo back and yelled,"RUN MY BOY! LEAVE THIS DEMON TO ME! COME EVIL SPIRIT! I SHALL BE YOUR OPPONENT!!"

"What're you doing you moron!" Ichigo yelled as he just barely stopped the Hollow from chomping Kanonji clean in half.

"Souls...need...more...souls...delicious..." Ichigo froze. More souls? That meant he managed to finish Kinu then, right? Ichigo didn't have much time to dwell on that thought cause the Hollow jumped backwards and then went for him and Kanonji again.

"Why didn't you run boy!?"

"Me run!? Why don't you run!?"

"How dare you-I will not run, boy! I cannot run!" That just plain confused Ichigo. _Cannot...the hell does he mean? _The Hollow dived for them, but Ichigo managed to grab Kanonji and skid out of the way in time. Glass shattered, and Ichigo jumped inside the building with Kanonji being dragged behind him."LET ME GO, BOY!!"

"You told me to run!" Ichigo replied with annoyance. This guy was really starting to annoy him.

"Yes, but not with me! I told you I cannot run!" Okay, Ichigo was pissed. He stopped and threw Kanonji. He skidded until his head hit the wall with a thud.

"You keep saying that! What the hell do you mean!? How come I can run, but you can't!? Explain!" Ichigo scowled at him, waiting for his reply. Kanonji stared at him for a moment.

"I....could throw the same question back at you."

"I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS SO ANSWER ALREADY!!"

"It's because I am a Hero! While by nature I abhor conflict, I am a Hero who cannot back down from the enemy! Alas!" _This fool wants me to smack him..._"Boy, do you know the ratings for my show?"

"Huh!?" Ichigo managed to ask in disbelief. A second later he mumbled,"I wish I didn't..."

"PRECISELY!!" _I didn't really answer you psycho._"TWENTY-FIVE PERCENT OF CITIZENS WATCH MY SHOW! THAT'S ONE OF FOUR! And many of those viewers are children. After dinner with their families, they watch my heroics. By watching me battle unseen evil, they learn what courage is!" Ichigo was shocked. _He does this for children...?_"Now do you understand, boy? I cannot run with those children watching." Ichigo was silent."COME! WE MUST GO BACK TO THE BATTLE FIELD!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? IF WE GO NEAR THOSE PEOPLE, THEY'LL ALL GET DRAGGED IN! HEROS PROTECT THEIR FANS, RIGHT!? Hollows prioritize going after people like you and me with high spirit energy. It'll follow us in here, so nobody but us can get harmed."

"Boy...you're amazing," Kanonji said, staring in awe."You thought of all of that while you fought..."

The air suddenly became thick, and through the floor came the Hollow right below Ichigo. He jumped out of the way and grabbed the hilt of his sword. In one swift motion, Ichigo took out his sword and swung it. It stopped halfway between the swing. Ichigo realized that his sword was stuck in the ceiling. _Oh shit! This hallway is too small to swing my zanpaktou in here! How did I not think of that!? _The Hollow opened it's mouth. Instead of biting him in two, the Hollow spit some weird gunk out of his mouth. It wrapped around Ichigo's hand."AGH! WHAT IS THIS GUNK!? I CAN'T GET IT OFF!" _I'M SCREWED!!_ The Hollow cried again, and Ichigo snarled with less conviction than he'd have liked,"O-Okay! C'mon ugly! I'll kick you to death!" Ichigo lifted his foot, completely prepared to actually ATTEMPT his plan. _Sometimes I think dad must've dropped me on my head..._ Ichigo thought sourly as he realized how much this situation sucked.

The Hollow charged for him, and Ichigo was about to kick him. Something else stopped the Hollow."Are you hurt, boy?"

"Kanonji!? You're no chance against a Hollow! RUN!"

"I'm aware of that. I may not be able to beat this beast, but I could not stand by. No one may ever know this, but you fight with the safety of others always in mind. It is very heroic! May I call you comrade?" _No thanks..._ Ichigo thought, not able to take Kanonji seriously. Kanonji continued without his answer."And as my final act, may I fall like a leaf in autumn protecting you!"

"Kanonji!"

* * *

Ari was worried and confused.

Knowing this, he knew that Narumi and Ryu must have those same feelings times ten. They were all staring at the building, wondering were Kinu had disappeared to. Literally. _It's not possible...she literally was gone with the wind. Kinu...where are you?_ Ari shook his head, making his black hair tousled. He couldn't lose hope. Kinu would smack him silly for it. He didn't know what she was doing, but he guaranteed himself it was dangerous. Of course, he didn't tell Narumi and Ryu that. He simply feinted a smile and reassured them.

He looked over to see Haruka just staring at the hospital, a look of indifference plastered on her face. That girl was giving him the creeps. That's all she'd been doing ever since Kinu disappeared. Like she was watching something going on that nobody else could see...

It was starting to kill him. Any other time Kinu was in too deep, Ari could come to the rescue. Obviously if he didn't know where she even WAS, let alone what kind of danger she was in, he couldn't do squat. What if she was dying? He mentally smacked himself. _Quit it! That's not helping anyone! _Also, Ichigo looked like he was out cold. Ari had this strange feeling that something else was going on...something much worse.

Ari sighed and perked his ears. There'd been someone's voice coming from the hospital. _Call me crazy, but did I just hear Don Kanonji yell 'And as my final act, may I fall like a leaf in autumn protecting you!'?_ _Please let me be crazy._

_

* * *

_

Kanonji yelled,"KANONJI STYLE ULTIMATE SECRET PRINCIPAL!"

Kanonji threw up a ball no bigger than Ichigo's eye and yelled,"CANNON BALL!"

"What-the hell-is that?" Ichigo asked."You don't think a Hollow can be killed with that...there's no way you're that-" The little 'cannon ball' slowly made it's way to Ichigo."-Kanonji?"

"Destroy!" The cannon ball kept putting along until it swerved slowly upward towards Ichigo's sword. Then it blew a hole right through the ceiling. Ichigo pulled down his freed sword. _That wasn't bad Kanonji..._

"Good job!" Ichigo said, charging towards the Hollow."Leave the rest to me!" _This is in you're hands now, Hero. I'm beat...so good luck. You are forever my friend._

Ichigo could actually fight the Hollow, but not as freely as he had hoped. _At least not while I have to protect Kanonji. And since my hands are still glued together, I can't split it's head clean in half. _Ichigo managed to get his sword lodged into the Hollow's shoulder.

"GOOD JOB MY BO-I MEAN MY FRIEND! YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" _Shut the fuck up, Kanonji! _Ichigo was suddenly lifted off his feet as the Hollow jumped up, crashed through the wall of the hospital, and ran up the wall to the ceiling. Ichigo was violently tossed off the Hollow and smashed into something and then the wall. _Ugh...feels like I smashed into a corpse...oh no! _He rolled up and turned to see he'd smashed into Kinu. Her face was white as snow, and she was stained with blood.

"Kinu!" Ichigo yelled, trying to see if she'd suddenly stagger up. To his relief she was breathing ever so lightly. _She's alive...good. _He made sure she was out of harms way, turned, and grimaced at the Hollow."Hey shit-face!" The Hollow probably couldn't understand, but his eyes narrowed at Ichigo none the less."You did that to her? This will make kicking your ass ten times more enjoyable." The Hollow screamed again and dived for Ichigo. He jumped and caused the Hollow to crash down into the roof.

"HA! Inside it was too small to really fight, and I had to protect Kanonji. So I couldn't really fight you full force. Now that he's not here you're toast!" Of course, the door that led inside burst open, and there was none other than Don Kanonji.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, boy!" _You're freaking kidding me! _Ichigo could've sworn that damned Hollow smirked at him and turned to charge at Kanonji.

"Run Kanonji!"

"Um...unfortunately, I can barely stand!" _Then what the hell possessed you to come up here, dip-shit!? Crap! _The Hollow ran for Kanonji, but Ichigo ran in front of him and cracked the Hollow upside the head. The Hollow skidded to the side and feebly managed to get up.

"Sorry to tell you, but it's all over," Ichigo said and split the Hollows mask clean in half.

"You did it! Wonderful! I knew you could! You are indeed my-"

"Kanonji. Don't jump for joy just yet."

"What are you saying, boy? You defeated the-" The Hollows shell began to dissolve into the air."What's happening?" Underneath the shell was the man Kanonji had 'cleansed'."But I cleansed him...didn't I?"

"That's what I was trying to explain. It isn't a monster. It's called a Hollow. Some souls are chained down by a chain from their chest. Whenever they finally become free, there's a hole left there. That's when the become a pure raging monster...a Hollow."

"Then...all I've done..." Kanonji fell to his knees. Had he simply caused more pain? More trouble?

Ichigo's expression was solemn."I don't know why, but the spirits the blew up in front of you didn't become Hollows, right? This time is different. You didn't have a clue about Hollows. I'm not saying your actions were correct, but feeling down now won't fix anything." Ichigo saw that Kanonji was sniffling. He heard the crowd cheering."Hey, no more tears Hero. You're public awaits." Kanonji got up and turned to the crowd."Well? Do something. That's what a Hero does, right?"

* * *

"BOHAHAHAHA!"

How wonderful to be awoken by that, huh? Sitting up frantically, I looked for signs of conflict. All I found was Don Kanonji 'Bohahahaha'-ing at the crowd, and Ichigo doing his regular crossing his arms but he was smiling. _What kind of hell have I been damned to, eh? Well I'm still aching, so I think I'm alive. Plus I don't see my corpse lying around, so I think I'm living._

Ichigo turned his head towards me and walked over. He stared at me for a second, scowled, and went down on his knees."You close to dying yet, Kinu? That's what it seemed like when I got up here."

I made my most angry pout at him."Dammit all! I can't believe it! Ugh...!" I sighed heavily and stared at my hands. The were clammy and covered in my blood. _I was useless again..._"Ichigo..." He seemed startled by my change in tone."I'm-"

"WHAT'S THIS!?" I froze and Ichigo snapped his head towards that spiritualist."It seems there was a damsel in distress! Boy, why didn't you tell me!?" I felt like I was on fire with rage. _Damsel in distress!?_"Young miss, are you okay?"

"Put a sock in it," I growled."I'm fine, alright? I'm freaking fine! I lost, I'm pissed as hell, and I'm gone!" I stood up shakily with my back to them and expected to fall. My head turned slightly and I smiled softly."I'll catch you later, Ichigo. Don't die before then, got it?"

And with the wind, I was far from them. I looked around to see I'd flash stepped to a familiar street. My wounds burned, but I quickly dismissed them as nothing. My hand trembled as I slowly lifted it over my heart of ice. Why was it beating faster? Was I dying? _Of course not Kinu! _I scolded myself for being so foolish. _You know why that's happening._

_So why does the answer have to be so much more painful than death?_

_

* * *

_

**WOOO!! FOURTH CHAPTER! HELL YEAH! By the way, I'm more familiar with the manga. I'm not sure how much difference there is between the manga and the anime, but I'm following the manga. Just to inform you. DID YOU LIKE IT! WELL, DID YA!? DID YA!? I worked hard so please review! No flames though. Or else Salem-chan shall set the hounds of hell on you. =3 INDEED INDEED INDEED! What else did I want to add...oh yeah! BYE!! FIFTH CHAPTER WILL TAKE LONGER THAN THIS FOR SURE!! SORRY, BUT WOULD YOU RATHER I LIED!? 83 I'm just honest...BYE AGAIN!!**


	5. One of Those Days

_Author's note: THE FIFTH INSTALLMENT OF NEVER FELT ANYTHING IS HERE!! Yeah finally. _X3_ Please enjoy, no flames, yada yada...yeah._

_Um...I'm not sure what random tid-bit I should add. _o.o' _Hm...Well nothing I guess. Enjoy. Again._

"WHAT HAPPENED NAGASE!? You look awful!" I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head. _That comment is supposed to make me feel better?_"This isn't a laughing matter. You're right arm and both legs look like someone tried to brutally tear them off."

"Can I just say it had to do with a ticked off bear and leave it at that?" I asked nervously with my million dollar smile. Everyone in the classroom was staring at me like I had five heads or something. They were obviously thinking "Rabid bear my ass!" or "Kinu can't make a cover story worth shit!" or "What-the HELL!?" Stuff like that. My plans had been to not come today and actually recover, but Kazuno forced me (even though she, of all people, should know better).

"Sure-" Everyone's thoughts: "SURE!?" "-just take your seat." I walked over to my desk and plopped down as lightly as possible. Personally I don't want to start bleeding all over my desk. That would not be pleasant at all. For me or my classmates. The teacher started to babble about something or another that was evidently _important_ for my future. Sorry Miss Ochi, but I plan on making Hollow killing a career. Don't need no education to kill a Hollow. Except common sense of course.

So as I'm in this lovely little Lala land of mine, a piece of paper is brutally thrown at my head. Well as brutal as thrown paper can be. _Rude much? _I grumbled to myself as I swiped it off the floor and onto my desk.

_Now now Kinu. It's probably one of those mortals you befriended worrying about you. You should be glad they CARE cause I sure as hell don't. _Anyone want to take a guess which spirit that was? Anyone, anyone?

_Okay first off, the fact it's from one of my friends is so horribly obvious I want to smack you for saying "probably". Second, if I was dead then-_

_I'd use your body like the meat puppet it is. _I cut off the conversation cause I unfortunately knew she had me at "I die, she inherits the body" point. Running through the usual scenario, I glanced around and quickly un-crumpled the ball. I had to say, I was horribly ashamed. Usually they're more creative and sneaky than that. Narumi's most used method: Subtle paper airplane that doesn't even glide into the teacher's sight. Genius of her really.

On the wrinkled paper there were four words in Ari's handwriting. "What the hell happened!?" I scowled deeply at the piece of paper and ripped it to pieces. Note to self: Ignore all notes.

We finally got near the end of the day (which I was insanely thankful for), and still no lessons managed to make it to me. Being in your own world during class is so wonderful. As long as you're not worrying about your friends figuring out something that could gravely endanger them and/or scolding yourself for being useless and stupid in fights against paranormal threats. Then I'd wish to ask you why you're life resembles mine so much.

_Miss Kinu, you can't just ignore this. You flashed stepped right in front of them. The consequences should've been obvious...sorry for having to be so blunt, _Kazuno's voice came apologetically from inside my head. Normal stuff.

_I know Kazuno...it was stupid. In my defense though, I was desperate. It was for their safety too._

_And you had your ass handed to you by a newbie Hollow. Ichigo had to be you're Knight in Shining Armor saving the Damsel in Distress, ne? _There has to be _some way _to kill that bitch! You know again, so she'd out of my freaking head.

_Eri! Please be a little more considerate! Miss Kinu is kind of fragile right now..._

_AGH! _I screamed in my head and slammed my head down on my desk. Having conversations with the two spirits inhabiting your body DOES NOT cut down on stress. At. Freaking. All.

"Nagase, you feeling okay? You can go to the nurse..." I was awoken from my thoughts by the teacher's concerned voice. I raised my head enough to see everyone in the class staring at me. Oh great. I'm now the class nut bar. Just what I needed! _Smooooooth Kinu._

The best response I could come up with was a muttered, "Sure." Not making eye contact with anyone I quickly ran out of the room and walked slowly to the nurse. Hence to avoid as much human contact as possible.

The minute I opened the door I was bombarded. Of course, Hollows just happen to go wherever I'm about to be. Cause that kind of shit is normal in my life. _COME ON!! CAN'T A GIRL GO TO THE NURSE WITHOUT HAVING TO COMBAT SOMETHING, HUH!? WHAT'S THIS WORLD COMING TO!? _Let me explain the situation in simple terms: Girl(yours truly) injured to critical extent standing in half a nurse's office with a monster in front of her hell bent on destroying her. Wonderful circumstances.

"Okay ass bag," I challenged sounding confident but feeling hollow (no pun intended), "I'll finish you up quick and make an excuse as to how this happened along the way. You won't be that hard since you're just a newbie after all." _Isn't that what a certain cocky Blondie I know thought last time then was completely wiped the floor with?_ Ignorance is bliss, right? Right. Acting quickly, I wrapped both my arms in spirit energy and swung away. The Hollow screamed a lot while being cut to ribbons. What a wimp.

With few scratches I finished of the Hollow and dropped to my knees. _Crud...the extent of my injuries makes finishing even shrimps like him difficult. _The school's bell rang in my ears. Perfect timing. Maybe I could just walk off clean…

"NAGASE!? WHAT THE HELL!?" As I realized how wishful my thinking had been, my eyes looked over to the door to see Miss Ochi and an audience behind her who were probably all leaving. I gulped. _Can this day get any worse!?_

_You're just going to jinx it, Kinu. If I were you'd, I'd scram._

_Yes. Because that's a very possible option here, Eri. _Well being at a loss of words is very un-Kinu like, so here's the best I could come up with.

"Hi Miss Ochi…what's up?"

"What's up? What's UP!?" I flinched at her tone. Though I shouldn't be blaming her. There was only HALF a nurse's office. That doesn't exactly fall under the human category of 'normal'.

"Um...I can explain?"

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky as I made my way home. _That went surprisingly better than I expected...though it took longer than I expected as well._

_It's a good think you brought that memory replacement thing to school. Looked like a bother to do all that work though. By the way, where the bloody hell did you get it? _Kazuno asked.

_Kisuke! It HAS to be Kisuke. It has "Kisuke" written all over it. I'm right, right?_

_Yes, your right, Eri...and I never thought I'd admit that. _So far nothing had attacked me, earthly or paranormal alike. Maybe my walk home would be peaceful...

I felt a tug and was pulled into the alleyway.

_When pigs fly, darling. _"Darling"?

_Interesting thing to call me, Eri. Abstract for sure. _I turned my attention to whoever grabbed my arm who I really couldn't make out properly."Something you need?" It wasn't too menacing, but it wasn't to pleasant either. I was slammed against the wall, but I didn't bother struggling yet. Figuring out who it was was my main objective. Then kicking the shit out of them and walking off. My technical kidnapper's face was finally clear enough.

Ari's scowl was grimmer than any scowl he'd ever given me before. _New record. Impressive._

_You're a moron, you know?_

_Yeah Eri, we've established this. Now shut up. I'm busy._

"What the hell happened?" Well he wasn't yelling. This was going slightly better than expected. _I can live with that._"And don't give me that "Rabid Bear" shit. Also, how the hell did you disappear like Houdini?" Forget what I just said.

I stared long and hard at him. His glare never wavered. I sighed and asked stubbornly,"Does it matter?"

At this his eyes got a little wider then he scowled again."Does it matter? You're seriously asking that question!? Of course it matters, dumbass!" This classifies as yelling."Narumi and Ryu were worried sick and confused and-!" He stopped for a second and his expression softened."How do you think I felt? Knowing I couldn't help. Not knowing what you'd charged into on your freaking white horse. You could've been killed...and you've got the nerve to ask if it matters?"

Let me take a second to remind you all, I'm Kinu Nagase. Emotionless, bitchy, apathetic, sarcastic Kinu Nagase. Now that you've been reminded, get this.

I was crying.

"I...Ari..." I sighed before I said anything stupid. I couldn't look him in the eye. Not after that guilt fest. Before I actually knew what I was doing, I hugged him tight. No thoughts processed themselves. I just did what I did. Which I'll never EVER live down. I'll assume this surprised him cause he didn't say anything. Not a word.

After some period of time that felt like forever, I let go."Please understand I can't explain right now, okay?" He didn't say anything. I don't think he could."Well...I'll take your inability to form words as an indirect yes. Later." I sprinted away for my life. Fast as I could to my apartment and slamming the door behind me.

I slide down onto my butt and took deep breathes. _Someone explain what I just did._

_Wish I knew, kid._

Ari stood in the alley not completely sure of what just happened. He swallowed, shook his head, and then sighed. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started making his way home. What was going on? He didn't get any of it. What was Kinu doing? Why the hell had she suddenly hugged him? He pushed these thoughts to the back of his brain.

"You're a mystery, Kinu...literally."

**DX I CAN EXPLAIN! Um...cheese? o.o Yeah that's it. Okay, this was gonna be longer but in the end I'm like "SCREW IT, I NEED TO ADD SOMETHING! ." But seriously, every time I looked at this I couldn't think at all and got super frustrated. Isn't writers block just the best? Well I've sorta updated just to remind you all I'm not dead. 83 And reviews would make me write faster...yes they would. Oh yes, anybody think I need a co-author? Mostly to just get me to actually write chapters? Feedback would be appreciated. ^^ So yeah...the 6th chapter shall come out...o.o date undetermined. Hopefully sometime before 2010. ^^' Byez!**


End file.
